


In Touch With Yourself (Literally)

by gerardcest



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Frank/Gerard relationship, However Frank does not appear in this story, M/M, Rimming, etc etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardcest/pseuds/gerardcest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time-traveling Gerard from the future gets stuck in 2010, more importantly, gets stuck in Gerard and Frank's house. One night while Frank's out late for a business meeting, here-and-now!Gerard gets a little bored, hoping future!Gerard can offer some entertainment. He can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Touch With Yourself (Literally)

Gerard looked over at, well himself, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself and squeezing his arm underneath it to stroke his stomach. The older Gerard was still watching the movie, his blonde hair sticking up a little bit in the back from when he dozed off with his head against the couch. Gerard blinked lazily, moving his hand up under his shirt to rub one of his nipples, he bit his lip. This was probably what Frank would call "extremely narcissistic" but Gerard was hot and bothered and older him looked so good, almost too good. His cheekbones were well defined and his hair was a nice golden blonde. He was thin, but not sickly so, he still had a little pudge on his stomach. He always wore tight pants, they made Gerard choke on his dinner when he came out of the guest room with practically glued on black pants. He knew he wasn't small, but god, those pants just made his thighs, not to mention his ass, look really fucking good. 

Gerard watched his older self laugh at the movie. His laugh was a little obnoxious but it was strangely endearing. Gerard glanced quickly down at the other Gerard's crotch. Oh god, he wanted to get his hands on himself so bad. His jeans clung in all the right places and Gerard wanted to sink his fingers into that ass. Gerard licked his lips, moving his hand under the blanket so he could palm himself through his pajama bottoms. He bit his lip, he's breathing speeding up a little bit.

"You got a problem there?" Older Gerard asked, smirking at Gerard with one eyebrow raised. Gerard groaned, shoving his hips up against his hand, moaning, "Let me help you with that."

"Unn fuck," Gerard moaned as Older Gerard crawled over by him, sucking on his neck and collarbone. He bit down, licking over his bite marks, making Gerard shiver, "Yeah, yeah fuck keep going, more please."

"Anything for you babe," Older Gerard winked, taking Gerard's blanket off of him and tossing it to the side. He tugged off his pajama pants and boxers, massaging Gerard's thighs with his knuckles. Gerard whined, trying to shove his hips up more, but blonde Gerard held him down, "Good things come to those who wait."

"I can't- I can't wait, oh fuck," Gerard moaned as older Gerard licked a line up his dick, his toes curling slightly. Older Gerard grinned up at him, swallowing his dick into his mouth with loud slobbering noises. Gerard lets out a string of courses, digging his fingernails into the couch while his other hand grips blonde Gerard's hair tight. Blonde Gerard bobs his head up and down, humming and sucking and Gerard is nearly there, already, as embarrassing as that is, "Fuck, wait- Gerard stop, oh god stop, stop."

"What?" Older, blonde Gerard asks, lips red and swollen, a string of spit hanging from his bottom lip. Gerard groans.

"Come on, you need to fuck me or something, please," Gerard begs, spreading his legs so the other Gerard definitely can't misinterpret what he wants. Older Gerard grins, smirks really, and slides between Gerard's legs. He mumbles something but Gerard's too gone to understand it.  Older Gerard sucks on two fingers, staring right into Gerard's eyes as he does it, making obscene noises, his mouth making a popping sound when he pulls them out. He pushes one finger against Gerard's entrance, teasing him. Gerard hisses, shutting his eyes tightly. Blonde Gerard pushes one finger in, making Gerard moan. Older Gerard leans down, adding his own tongue and another finger. Gerard lets out a whine, fingernails still digging into the couch. Older Gerard pushes his tongue inside, making thrusting motions. It's wet and warm and it feels so fucking good and Gerard never wants it to end, "Ah fuck oh god please, Gerard, ah fuck."

Older Gerard doesn't stop, he spreads the two fingers inside Gerard, shoving his tongue in further, fucking Gerard until he begs him to stop and fuck him already. He licks under his balls, keeping his two fingers moving inside Gerard. He licks back up Gerard's dick, sucking the head into his mouth, humming when Gerard's whines, shoving his hips up again.

"Gerard c'mon, I can't- I can't last, fuck," Gerard moans, whining a little when older Gerard pulls his fingers out, "C'mon yeah, fuck me, fuck me."

Older Gerard grins, wicked and sharp, lining up with Gerard's asshole and pushing in. They both groan, Gerard closes his eyes, moaning at the feeling of being so fucking full. Older Gerard has his head thrown back, his mouth hanging open, lips still red and shiny.  He pulls out, thrusting back in, harder and faster, "Yeah, fucking, you feel so good around me. Mmm, fuck so tight."

Gerard reaches, down, jacking himself off in time with the other Gerard's thrusts. He's moaning shamelessly, his mouth hanging open, a steady string of curses spewing out from his mouth.  Older Gerard leans down over Gerard, holding himself up with his arms and kisses Gerard. It's a sloppy kiss, but it's hot. He keeps thrusting, whining into Gerard's mouth and Gerard bites older Gerard's lip, sucking it into his mouth, grinning when the other Gerard moans more. Older Gerard moves his mouth down, sucking on one of Gerard's nipples, Gerard lets his head fall back, "Fuck."

"Yeah?" Older Gerard pants, grinning, "You like your nipples played with?"

Gerard whines, his face flushed and hot. He speeds his hand up on his dick, he knows he's close, "Fuck, fuck, I'm so close."

"Yeah, come for me, c'mon," Older Gerard panted, fucking Gerard faster, feeling his own orgasm building. Gerard sped his hand up, tugging on his dick, whining and moaning. Gerard cursed, clenching down on older Gerard's dick and coming all over his stomach and chest. Older Gerard groaned, "Oh fuck."

Older Gerard thrust once, twice, three times and came inside Gerard. They both moaned, Gerard wincing slightly when blond Gerard pulled out. Older Gerard panted, rolling over next to Gerard on the couch. Gerard smiled at him, kissing him softly. Older Gerard grinned against his mouth before grabbing his red hair and kissing him hard, tongue and teeth, "Better than that movie anyway."


End file.
